CITA DE BODA
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Astoria Greengrass es la hermanastra de Hermione, y le ha robado el novio para casarse con él. Cuando la invitan a su boda, Mione decide darles una lección y hacerles creer que consiguió un nuevo novio, Luna la ayuda. Pero, ¿en que lio la habrá metido? Adaptación.
1. Sera lo mejor

**CITA DE BODA**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **MaraGaunt**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Un abrazo y besos y espero que les guste este otro **

* * *

**Hermione**

"Oh Dios"– esto no podía estar pasando, mi madre no podía hacerme esto de nuevo

– Si mama, estaré ahí lo antes posible– intente no sonar aburrida

– Astoria quiere que estés presente...ya sé que fue lo que paso pero Hermione, no es necesario...–

– Madre, ya dije que lo entendí, lo que no es necesario es que hables de ello–

– Y dime Hermione, ¿ya conseguiste novio?– Esa pregunta broto abruptamente de sus labios yo me quede de piedra, al parecer la imagen que mi madre tenía de mí era la de una superficial chica que conseguía novio tan fácilmente como se tronaban los dedos – Te estás haciendo vieja Hermione, te vas a quedar sin nada sin siquiera haberlo probado –

Vaya...tener 25 años no era estar vieja, ¿que se creía mi madre?

– ¡Madre!

– En fin – zanjó ella, al parecer creía que hablaba con una retrasada – Tu hermana se casa y espera ansiosa que asistas, Oliver también así lo quiere... –

Maldita hermanastra mía, siempre tratando de hacerme mal, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba en planes de casarse con el hombre que yo amaba y con el que, hasta hace tres meses, creía que me iba a casar, tenían la caradura de invitarme a la boda y mi madre como si nada...ah Cielos era la copa que colmaba la piscina de mi vida. Yo sabía que ella, Astoria, me odiaba como yo a ella, pues bien...si quería humillarme por qué se iba a casar con Oliver yo no la tendría de cabeza, me conseguiría uno más atractivo que Oliver y le haría ver a ese demonio de lo que era capaz.

No pude creer la rapidez con la que esa idea broto en mi mente y con mi madre aun al otro lado del auricular.

– Si madre...– afirmé cansinamente – Dile a Astoria que ahí estaré –

Corté la llamada antes de darme a mi madre más tiempo de decirme algo, respire hondo y me direccioné hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un lado de mi habitación.

No es que fuera más hermosa que Astoria, lo cual me llevo a preguntarme si sería capaz de conseguir a un hombre que siquiera me determinara estando ella presente.

Ella no era mi verdadera hermana. Mi madre, Mónica había estado casada con Joseph Greengrass, un vago que la dejo apenas supo que esperaba a su primer hija, luego dos años después mi madre conoció a Wendell Granger...mi papá... para cuando yo nací él le pidió a ella que se casaran, pero ella no accedió, lo cual convirtió lo que iba a ser boda en un arreglo entre mi madre y mi padre, algo que llamaban comúnmente "unión libre" y vivían en una casa en Australia, con Astoria. Yo era independiente algo que para Astoria era casi un reto imposible de cumplir.

Adoraba a mis primas y primos, con ellos tenía una relación de hermanos, mucho más de la que tenía con Astoria. Luna y Ginny eran mis más cercanas amigas.

Seguí mirándome al espejo intentando ver algo más que el pedazo de mierda que me sentía, jamás podría hacer que alguien me quisiera estando Astoria cerca, ni siquiera Oliver pudo resistirse y eso que siempre decía que me amaba, ahora se casaba con mi hermana y yo no quería mas que morirme, o al menos poder enterrarme por unos días bajo tierra sin nadie que me perturbara...imposible...

Maldije mi suerte, era tan simple como estúpida, mi piel era demasiado blanca mis ojos café, mas del color del chocolate, y mi pelo castaño con pintas rojas , nada fuera de lo común, a diferencia de Astoria, que era rubia de ojos grises y piel trigo, las más querida, la más tonta, la mas estúpida cabeza hueca...pero esas eran las características de las que solo yo me daba cuenta, para todos Astoria estaba en un pedestal, menos para Wendell quien la odiaba incluso más que yo, porque sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Astoira conmigo, me pregunte que pensaría en estos momentos mi querido padre.

Mi madre decía que algún día Astoria cambiaría, pero desde que mi ex me dejo por ella no tenia nunca pensamientos amables ni positivos.

Seguí en el espejo mirando y pensando en la única manera por la que un hombre estaría a mi lado: pagándole.

Solté una carcajada amarga y abandone el espejo para dejarme caer en la cama, no quería seguir dilapidándome mas, saque el móvil de mis vaqueros y llame a Luna.

– ¿Hermione?– dijo apenas contesto – Hola... ¿sucede algo malo?

– ¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo malo para que recibas una llamada mía?– le respondí mordazmente, aunque sabía que ambas estábamos de broma, Luna adoraba que yo la llamara.

Hacía poco menos de cinco meses Luna había tenido una crisis depresiva que la había obligado a entrar a una clínica psiquiátrica de la que había costado mucho salir, cuando encontró a su novio en la cama con otro hombre, Ella siempre decía que mis visitas, cuando le llevaba comida, o me quedaba con ella a leerle y a adornarle el cabello, eran las que le habían salvado de caer en su mundo oscuro.

– No...– dijo pude oír que reía – Sabes que no – Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo – Me entere de que Astoria se casa con Oliver... –

– ¿Acaso ya lo sabe toda Australia? – supuse que Astoria se había encargado de que fuera así.

– Hermione, ya te dije que lo que pienso de aquellos sacos de putrefacción, tu mereces algo mucho mejor –

Como yo, Luna había sido testigo de todo mi sufrimiento y me había entendido casi como yo a ella, incluso intento que entablara más que una amistad con su hermano, mi primo Ron, pero él nunca se fijo en mi más que para eso, de la amistad, cayo rendido ante los pies de Ginny, la hermana de Neville, otro primo segundo, el nuevo novio de Luna.

No estaba molesta por ello, además porque no me sentía preparada para iniciar una relación, no estando tan reciente lo de Oliver, ellos seguían viéndose y al parecer eran novios. Por lo visto Ginny había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Empecé a desesperarme y supe que Luna era la solución a mis problemas, ella siguió hablando.

– Si, claro. Las invitaciones a la boda nos llegaron a Ron y a mí, para asistir con nuestras parejas, ¿puedes creer que no enviaron una para nuestra segunda Ginny? Claro Astoria la odia, seria la última persona que invitaría, no debe saber que entablo relación con Ron... –

En mi invitación ocurría algo parecido, decía "señorita Hermione Granger y compañía, tenemos el gusto de participarle e invitar a el matrimonio de Astoria Greengrass y Oliver Wood que se llevara a cabo el día..." eso había sido obra de Astoria, evidentemente, y la odie mas, si es que eso era posible

– Luna, tienes que ayudarme – empecé a suplicar – Sé que odias a Astoria aun más que yo… –

Apenas dije esto casi me pareció ver a Luna envarándose en donde fuera que se encontrara.

– ¿Que necesitas Hermione?

Era vergonzoso decirlo aun con Luna a quien confiaba mis más íntimos secretos. Me mordí los labios y lo dije rápidamente para que la vergüenza no me delatara.

– Le dije a mi madre que iría acompañada...no le dije por quien pero sé que asume que es un hombre, no tengo a nadie, tuve que decirles para que me dejara en paz, Luna ¡tienes que ayudarme! –

Al parecer lo entendió todo porque se quedo en silencio y acaso temí por un momento que se hubiera desmayado pero escuche un suspiro suyo así que supe que aun estaba allí. Ese suspiro me dio a pensar que iba a ser imposible ayudarme.

– Yo...Luna, lo siento, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado...olvida lo que dije, ya veré que hacer... –

– No, Hermione– dijo ella firmemente contra el móvil, le dijo a mi rota confianza que se empezó a pegar de nuevo – según la invitación debemos estar tres días antes de la boda, eso es en tres días, yo conseguiré a tu cita e iré a tu casa para que allí nos vayamos los cuatro al aeropuerto...y luego al hotel –

– Luna…–

– Confía en mi, Hermione –

– Lo estoy haciendo Luna, pero...no quiero desagradables sorpresas... –

– ¡Ah! déjalo en mis manos, casi hermana, te veré en dos días – la línea se cortó.

Volví hacia el espejo no muy segura de que era lo que acababa de pedir a Luna pero sabía que ella no me iba a defraudar, me quería demasiado para eso.

* * *

**Luna **

– Pero es un viaje gratis, Maxwell, vamos es solo por...– dije suplicando.

– Lo siento Luna, pero no puedo… –

El malnacido corto la llamada. "Maldito impotente, de todas maneras no le hubieras servido a Hermione".

Tome al último hombre de mi lista de amigos, había agotado a todos, me hallaba en una encrucijada.

Iba a ayudar a Hermione, no me daría por vencida, mire al directorio y lo bote a un lado, tome la guía publica y marque lo primero que vi, el anuncio más grande y el de las fotos de hombres más guapos.

* * *

**Draco**

Colgué la llamada que había recibido, esta mujer definitivamente estaba loca, nadie nunca había pagado por mis servicios como esta mujer y sin siquiera probarlos...la historia que había contado era aun más disparatada, quería que actuase de novio para su hermana , para que asistiera a una boda, para que no quedara en ridículo, o algo así, vaya...La señorita Lovegood había dicho que el resto de la historia seria contada cuando estuviéramos en persona, y para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad vulgar.

Como dije no estaba solicitando mis servicios como "aquello", necesitaba de un hombre que se hiciera pasar por novio, sin relaciones, nada.

Mire hacia el screen "Ambrosía" titulaba, ese era el nombre mi negocio, del cual era administrador...y funcionario cuando las damas pagaban la tarifa que yo exigía, lo cual no pasaba a menudo.

Los muchachos eran solo chicos que querían ganarse la vida fácilmente y amaban a las mujeres sin importar su edad, en palabras mas éramos un prostíbulo masculino.

La señorita Lovegood había dicho la fecha y había mencionado el viaje y al mirar en la base de datos del screen vi que no había nadie disponible.

Mi negocio era importante para mí, y si debía ir yo mismo por la cantidad de dinero que la señorita Lovegood había ofrecido lo haría.

Mi madre, Narcissa, era hippie, no tenia padre y mi madre se dedicaba a vender sus objetos...nunca supe hasta que crecí el por qué sus amigas me encontraban atractivo. Mi madre murió de neumonía y tuve que salir adelante vendiendo mi cuerpo, pero estaba en una situación deplorable así que no tenía más opción.

Después de años pude crear mi propio capital y esto fue lo que conseguí, un cuasi emporio dedicado a la complacencia femenina, a ellas debía lo que tenia ahora incluso la educación.

Era un hombre de mundo y podía escoger a la mujer con la que me acostaba y ahora conocería a la primera mujer que no me contrataba para eso según la señorita Lovegood, no olvidaría su nombre, se llamaba Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Hermione**

– ¡¿Que?– grite, supe que Luna había apartado el teléfono de su oído cuando grite pero no se que esperaba después de lo que había dicho – ¡Por todos los cielos, Luna! ¿Que hiciste?–

– Hermione, tienes que entender, nadie quiso ayudarme y yo quería ayudarte a ti Hermione, perdóname… –

– No se trata de perdón Luna, ¿Te das cuenta de eso, has contratado a...a... un...?– incluso la palabra me daba pena

– Lo sé Hermione pero piensa en eso... vas a ir a esa boda y no les vas a dar a esos dos sacos de mierda la satisfacción de verte sola... –

Luna tenía razón, maldita sea, cuando pronuncio estas palabras mi estúpida imaginación me llevo a mi llegada a la casa de mi madre, del brazo de un hombre y las caras de ellos...

– ¿Hermione?, ¿estas ahí?...Hermione, ¡oh, cielos! creo que la he matado, ¿Hermione?– insistió.

– No, no me has matado Luna, al menos todavía. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, lo siento...– ella había sido buena no tenia derecho a tratarla mal.

– Aun lo puedo cancelar Hermione, si no quieres...– me dijo ella, lo sentía en verdad.

– No – dije con convicción, estaba segura que algo nuevo debía salir de todo, esto rogaba por que fuera así.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está otro fic de las votaciones. Espero que les haya gustado!

Como en otros fics:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Todos saben que cumplo, así que… :P

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	2. El Sujeto

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Buenas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, aquí vengo con otro capitulo. **

**El dialogo y algunas de las ideas están inspiradas en la película The Wedding Date.**

**Ante cualquier inconformidad siéntanse libres de manifestarlo lo bueno de este sitio es que nadie muerde. **

* * *

**Hermione**

El viernes yo estaba que saltaba de un lado a otro sin estar quieta por todas partes, es que no sabía que pensar, decir, vestir frente a un hombre de "_esos_".

¡Dios! todo estaba fuera de control. Yo, claramente, también lo estaba al permitir a Luna hacer esto.

Escuché el auto de ella subir por la colina y supe que mi tiempo se había acabado, aquí era donde empezaba mi muerte, si no tenia cuidado. Caminé hacia el espejo que había cerca de la entrada de la casa y repasé mi imagen una vez más. Me había aplicado más bien poco maquillaje ya que no me gustaba mucho, solo un poco de sombra y algo de brillo labial, había intentado de todo pero las pecas que tenia sobre la nariz y parte de las mejillas no se iban con nada ni se ocultaban tampoco, y no tenía sentido ocultarlas si a pesar de todo seguirían allí.

Había recogido mi cabello por el calor que debía hacer en esta época del año en Australia, dejando al descubierto mi jirafal, delgado cuello y los huesos en el. Yo no tendría por qué estar mirándome al espejo esperando que aquel "_sujeto_" tuviera una buena impresión de mí, yo le estaba pagando ¿No?

Me sentí cruel y estúpida. Como siempre yo y mi blandengue corazón que me obligó a pensar, justo ahora, en ese hombre y la clase de circunstancias que lo habían llevado a dedicarse a esta vida. Respiré más calmada igual no nos íbamos a conocer en absoluto, iba allí a hacer su trabajo como el nuevo hombre con el que estaba saliendo después de que mi novio me botara a la basura por mi hermanastra.

Escuché a Luna aparcar o tal vez fuera Neville quien viniera conduciendo, el "_sujeto_" debía venir con ellos.

Me quedé sin aire a la vez que moría de curiosidad, seguramente se trataba de un tipo que nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como yo, pero ahí estaba, seguro y dispuesto a interpretar su papel por pago y compasión. Más bien por dinero. Sí, eso era. Sinceramente esperaba que no se encontrara con Astoria y me delatara con su falta de interés en mí.

Sonó el timbre…

"¡_Dios mío ya está aquí!_"

Respire hondo tres veces y abrí la puerta. Tuve dos segundos para reaccionar ya que Luna me lanzó los brazos a cuello y gritó mi nombre.

– ¡Hermione, si que te he echado de menos! – Yo le devolví el abrazo con cariño, era casi reconfortante verla de nuevo.

– Sigue, por favor – dije cuando entro delante de Neville, quien menos efusivo que ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Hermione– dijo entrando con todo el cargamento de maletas de Luna y la suya, pensé que era bastante fuerte.

Cuando me volví hacia la puerta casi me voy de cabeza, seguramente se trataba de un juego de mi imaginación o un sueño que se había apoderado de mi mientras estaba nerviosa por la espera, seguramente ni Luna ni Neville acababan de cruzar el umbral ni me habían dejado vía libre para admirar al espécimen de hombre que se hallaba frente a mí. Él no podía ser real, ningún hombre era así, o tal vez mi experiencia con ellos me había vedado para admirar a los otros como este que estaba frente a mí y que evidentemente existía. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, zapatos lustrosos, negros, finos, pantalones de lino perfectamente planchados y cortados negros también, tenia piernas musculosas, eso se podía adivinar, la camisa blanca que portaba ceñía, sin hacerlo parecer vulgar, su pecho amplio y sus brazos poderosos, sus manos eran grandes, cuidadas y finas, su cuello y su cara….Su cara era todo un sueño, el mentón era perfecto, tenía la nariz recta, aristocrática, y los ojos de una extraña ,mezcla de gris y negro, ojos que en ese momento vi me dirigían una mirada evaluadora, no sabía cuál era su veredicto.

"¡_Santa Cachucha!_" Este hombre era demasiado atractivo y yo sabía que no iba a ir a la par con él y nadie nos iba a creer.

– Buenos días – Saludó con una voz profunda y viril y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, definitivamente para lo que se dedicaba estaba más que hecho, dudaba mucho que una mujer no quedara satisfecha después de que un hombre así le hiciera el amor.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– tartamudeé. Él sonrió de lado. Estaba segura de que se reía de mi atolondramiento, la blancura de sus dientes iluminó aun más su perfecta cara y yo me quedé mirándole la boca como una estúpida.

– Hermione – Luna llegó tras de mí – él es Draco Malfoy, es de quien hablamos…–

Me volví, Neville estaba tras de nosotros evidentemente al corriente de la situación, no sabía si tenia conocimiento de lo que estábamos planeando ni si lo aprobaba o no, aunque dudaba mucho que no hiciera algo que Luna le pidiera, estaba obsesivamente enamorado de ella.

– Hola Draco – murmuré casi recuperada – por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de té –

Él asintió educadamente y entró con su maleta, muy elegante hasta en su manera de caminar.

– Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras lo preparo –

Tenía que salir de ahí para terminar de calmarme, para cuando llegué a la cocina pensé en cuanto más patética había quedado frente a ese tipo, Luna me dijo que ya le había contado todo así que pensé que seguramente él creía que yo estaba loca. Herví el agua y la llevé con ellos. Con la excusa de que iba a tomar mi té en la cocina y terminar de dejarla organizada me devolví hacia allá. Lavé cuanto había ensuciado. Cuando me di la vuelta para ponerlo todo en orden solté el plato que tenía en la mano cuando vi a Draco, que estaba apoyado en la entrada con su taza vacía en las manos.

El chasquido del plato al romperse me dio dolor y más aun cuando la mitad del plato se rompió sobre mi pie. Me volví para que no viera mis lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Levanté mi mano señalando la mesa para que en ella dejara a la taza.

– La señorita Lovegood me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos –

Escuché tras mi espalda como corría la silla de la mesa y se sentaba sin entregarme la taza.

Me di la vuelta cuando toda mi cara estuvo bien. Ahí estaba el ángel caído sentado en la zarrapastrosa mesa de mi cocina. Me serví un vaso con agua para intentar calmarme. El té evidentemente era el que había hecho que mi temperatura subiera como lo había hecho.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida. –

Cuando lo miré vi otra vez esa mirada evaluadora por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en ciertas partes que no quería imaginar, me pregunté por qué me miraba así y el pareció leerme el pensamiento ya que me dijo:

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en "todos" los aspectos… –

Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, seguí hablando la verdad sin importarme en donde se posaba su mirada, aunque para una virgen como yo ello debía estar mal, pero es que sentir que un hombre como ese te miraba de esa forma, aun si eras virgen, era de lo más excitante. Seguí contándole todo, lo que supuse ya sabía pero con los detalles, le conté de mi romance con Oliver y de cómo él me había dejado por mi hermanastra, de cómo mi madre quería que tuviera un novio y de lo que se suponía íbamos a actuar en la boda de ellos dos.

Cuando lo miré tenia la vista en mi cuello, y bajé mi cabeza para buscar sus ojos.

– Es suficiente…– le dije, me parecía que ya sabía el mas de mi cuerpo de lo que sabía yo misma.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– dijo el finalmente apartando la mirada de mi cuerpo.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía.–

– Aun así, creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura, algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta –

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Oliver se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – Me interrumpí para dejárselo claro, esperaba que me hiciera caso – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella –

Él me miró intensamente y supe que sabía que estaba más que loca.

– Empezaremos por tutearnos, hablaras más bien poco y te inventaras cualquier cosa en cuanto mi padre y mi familia te pregunten a que te dedicas…nos conocimos en un juego de mesa, póquer, en un casino…, nos gustamos y estamos saliendo en miras de afianzar la relación, esa es la impresión que se llevara mamá.

Él me escucho atentamente, no sé si grabo toda la información que le di, pero esperaba que si, cuando todo estuvo claro cogí la taza y la lleve al fregadero, lave todo y lo deje listo.

Ambos entramos en la sala lista hacia donde fuera que esto nos condujera.

* * *

Genial, veo que el primer capítulo tuvo mucha aceptación… :P

Por eso, subí este capítulo (que planeaba subir mañana)… Si quieren el siguiente, saben lo que tienen que hacer:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Descubriendo

**Hermione**

Llegamos al aeropuerto con casi dos horas de anticipación, en el auto me tocó al lado de Draco, a quien descubrí mirándome muchas veces.

Su mano estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, vi que tenía una sortija dorada con un grabado sobre ella, en el dedo meñique, que no identifiqué, pero tampoco le iba pedir que me lo dedujera, luego miré por la ventana para que él no viera mi sonrojo, ningún hombre había producido tal efecto sobre mí.

Llegamos y el sonido de los aviones se sumo a nuestro silencio. Bajamos del auto las maletas, un hombre vestido de uniforme vino a auxiliarnos, nos recibió el equipaje. Entramos y Luna se encargó con Neville de los tiquetes.

Yo procuré caminar alejada de Draco pensando a la vez en que ese tipo de distancia no podía darse entre nosotros si queríamos hacer de esto algo creíble, ¡Bah! Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esto en el avión.

Cada uno tomó su tiquete y el hombre del carrito nos acompañó hasta la sala de espera, al llegar allí se fue deseándonos buen viaje. Luna se sentó con Neville al lado y se tomaron de la mano. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que empezaran a besarse.

Me sentí incomoda cuando los vi, ya que no pude evitar recordar mi vida con Oliver a quien le habían fastidiado las muestras de cariño frente a todo el mundo conmigo pero que no había tenido problema en exhibirse con Astoria desde que me dejó por ella. Respiré profundo y bajé mi mirada, para mi suerte vi que había una mesilla cerca sobre la cual reposaban algunas revistas, tomé la que mi mano primero alcanzó, la abrí y la puse frente a mi cara sin prestarle verdadera atención. No era una envidiosa, pero me sentía intrusa y sin derecho de arruinar ese momento entre Luna y Neville. La típica imagen de la violinista.

Permanecí así cerca de dos minutos cuando sentí que una mano cálida se posaba sobre la mía, di un respingo al notar los dedos de Draco que rozaban la mía y luego tomaban la revista que yo, supuestamente, estaba leyendo para ponerla al derecho. Solté otro respingo y lo miré sin poder evitarlo, era increíble que se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Oliver había sido capaz de ver mis verdaderas emociones cuando me sentía herida o incómoda. Sus ojos incluso parecían más claros bajo esta luz sobre nosotros, me perdí por unos segundos en ellos, y luego me obligué a reaccionar. Seguramente era él y el tipo de vida que llevaba pero me atraía un poco, claro que, bueno, ¿Quien no se sentiría atraída por un hombre así?

– Lo siento – murmuré para que Luna ni Neville se dieran cuenta.

Él se acerco un poco más a mí y me dijo también en voz baja:

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Hermione –

Suspiré entrecortadamente, ¡Vaya! Jamás me había gustado como sonaba mí nombre, ni siquiera en mis labios, pero ahí estaba él, pronunciándolo como si nada, dándole un toque de profundidad nada propio de nadie. Sonreí un poco tratando de disimular mi turbación y le dije:

– No me gusta mucho mi nombre así que puedes llamarme Mione a veces –

– Mione…– dijo y otra vez temblé – _Hermoso_…me parece bien… pero prefiero el largo…–

Me sonrojé mas, si es que eso era posible, seguramente estaba ensayando sus adulaciones conmigo pero aun así me pareció sincero, seguramente era un Yoda de las mentiras, su trabajo se lo debía exigir. Aun así lo agradecí, el mayor cumplido que había recibido de Oliver era "_estas... bonita_".

– Eres muy versado en esto, debes tener mucha experiencia –

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente luego le dije para aclarar la repentina tensión.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cuál debería ser mi comportamiento? – lo reté, aunque lo que decía era cierto, mi experiencia era muy limitada, yo siempre andaba por ahí de la mano de Oliver pero nunca llegamos a algo más lejos que unos simples besos, tal vez por eso también me había dejado, porque Astoria le había dado lo que yo no me había sentido en confianza de darle, mi cuerpo jamás usado.

– Bueno...– dijo él lentamente… – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos… –

Miré la suya que bajó hacia la mía, que tiempo atrás había dejado la revista, me acarició por un momento los nudillos y luego posó toda su palma sobre el raso de la mía. Era una mano grande, tibia y casi reconfortante, sonreí tristemente, sin poder evitar comparar a Oliver con Draco, si Oliver me hubiera querido ahora todo sería distinto, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…Sentí que la mano de Draco apretaba mas la mía, lo mire a los ojos.

– Debes mirarme directamente porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – él corrió sus caderas en la silla hasta que estas rozaron las mías, sentí que me estremecía… ¡Vaya! Si que era un maestro – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo –

"_Tener intimidad_" La sola idea me sobrecogió, no debía negarlo, tenía curiosidad, pero supuse que eso tendría un alto costo, además no tenía por qué estar pensando en esas tonterías, era él que me nublaba la mente.

– Si, supongo que sí– dije con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento sentí que la mano de Draco volvía a la carga pero esta vez con miras hacia mi mentón que subió lentamente, me obligó a mirarlo y cuando lo hice vi que tenía la mirada sobre mi boca.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – dicho esto bajó su boca y me besó.

Sentí que me mareaba, tenia los labios suaves y tibios, tanto así que los míos me parecieron lija comparados con los suyos, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, normalmente a lo de mi reacción me hubiera apartado al instante, pero estábamos ensayando para eso así que no lo hice, dejé que me besara como él quisiera, fue un beso fresco e inocente al principio, pero cuando sentí su lengua presionando la rígida línea de mis labios decidí apartarme ahora sí, reí nerviosa y le dije:

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– vi que Luna y Neville continuaban en lo suyo y deseé que ese avión maldito nos dejara abordar de una vez, escuché una risa profunda y contenida de Draco y me sentí aun más tonta.

Esperaba que al avión no se retrasara mucho.

* * *

**Draco**

Vi el auto de la que supuse seria la señorita Lovegood, al lado de ella había un chico casi de su misma edad, rubio, estaba ahí para recogerme y llevarme a conocer a la mujer esa.

Subí y saludé cortésmente como era costumbre con los clientes, claro que ahí mi clienta no estaba. Decidí llevar poco equipaje pero aun así mi maleta me parecía pesada, los miré, era evidente que eran pareja.

La señorita Lovegood comenzó a hablarme de la historia detallada de Hermione Granger. Sin pensarlo tuve lastima de ella. Una mujer rechazada era una mujer que sufría, las muchas que había conocido así lo manifestaban. Grabé los detalles importantes, intentando ignorar las palabras "_bastardos_" "_malditos_" e "_hijos de puta_", que brotaban amargamente de los labios de la señorita Lovegood. Vi que el hombre al lado de ella, quien había dicho que se llamaba Neville, la miraba compareciente, él estaba al corriente de todo.

Finalmente después de una hora de camino llegamos al solariego de una casa, estaba evidentemente adornada por una mujer, tenía muchos rosales, y había muchos duendes, también rosados en el ante jardín, bajamos del auto y la señorita Lovegood fue la primer en acercarse a la puerta, también se veía que apreciaba mucho a la señorita Granger.

Cuando entró al abrir la mujer, esta se le lanzó al cuello y le dijo no se qué cosas, me quedé tras de Neville para ser el último en entrar, aunque a través de sus cuerpos identifiqué el cabello marrón de la que se suponía seria mi novia, cuando Neville paso y ella se volvió me encontré ante la mujer más sencilla y natural que había visto, no llevaba casi maquillaje y su ropa era más grande que las proporciones de su cuerpo, miré hacia su cara nuevamente y vi sus ojos achocolatados, su piel blanca y pecosa… Nuevamente la detallé de arriba abajo intentando descifrar la forma de su cuerpo, era algo que hacia mas por costumbre, muchas mujeres me decían que les agradaba que alguien las mirara de ese modo, pude ver que ella se percataba de mi mirada y solo dije:

– Buenos días – mi tono educado la había perturbado, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba, no estaba acostumbrado a esto ya que el mayor sonrojo que había visto en una mujer era cuando irrumpía en su cuerpo, no cuando dirigía una inocente mirada evaluadora, aquella que ella en ese momento me estaba devolviendo, mirando desde mis zapatos hasta mi cara.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– me dijo tartamudeando, también estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción. Vi que tras ella salía la señorita Lovegood, quien hizo las presentaciones, pareció estar más consiente por que dijo en voz baja.

– Hola Draco, por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de te –

Asentí y entré como ella lo pidió, caminó rápidamente a la sala, señalándome un puesto y luego desapareció tras la cocina nerviosa a preparar lo que nos había ofrecido, seguí mirándola intentando adivinar la forma de su cuerpo, pero nada se revelaba ante mi salvo su caminar falto de seguridad.

Nos trajo el té y se marchó rápidamente hacia la cocina otra vez, diciendo algo de arreglar, debía estar nerviosa vi que la señorita Lovegood la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– Debe estar alterada por lo que le espera en la boda de esos traidores –

– Creí que era porque me veía como un desconocido –

– Eres un desconocido Draco… –

– ¿Le parece bien que hable con ella, ya sabe para conocernos mejor? –

La señorita Lovegood me miró y pareció confiar en mí ya que dijo:

– Sí creo que eso estaría bien –

Asentí otra vez y tomé mi taza ya vacía para llevarla a la cocina donde Hermione se estaba ocultando, cuando llegué allí vi que estaba lavando los platos, tenía el sweater arremangado y pude ver su blanca piel y delgado antebrazo, ella termino de lavar el plato y se dio la vuelta supuse que para guardarlo, se encontró con mi mirada y soltó el plato repentinamente, en el suelo este retumbó con dos sonidos diferentes, el que se produce cuando choca en el suelo y el que se produce cuando se golpea un pie, le había dolido eso era evidente, se dio la vuelta para que no la viera y una sonrisa trepó por mi cara sin haberla yo llamado, pero vi que tendía la mano para que dejara la taza en la mesa. La puse pero me senté en la silla que estaba al lado.

– La señorita Lovegood me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos – Inicié dado que ella no parecía dispuesta, miré hacia la mesa, floral y cuidada como todo allí.

En algún momento determinado supuse que el dolor había remitido y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con un vaso con agua en las manos, me habló.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción, ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida –

En cuanto dijo esto me pregunté a que aspectos se refería y no pude evitar mirarla otra vez intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando, tratando de darle alguna forma a su cuerpo, intentando conocerla al menos de esa forma, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada y supe, sin saber cómo en realidad, que sabia en que estaba pensando yo, se lo dije para ahorrarle el trabajo.

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en _todos_ los aspectos…–

Vi que bajaba la cabeza y me contaba a versión de la historia que yo había escuchado ya de los labios de la señorita Lovegood, pero pude ver por el agua que el pulso le temblaba y que el sonrojo se desvanecía solo por momentos, miré su pulso y me quedé admirando la longitud de su cuello, la piel que lo cubría era muy bonita y le concedía cierto aire de reina, no sé porque pensé eso pero cuando ella me miró y se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada, bajó su cabeza para que mis ojos la miraran a ella, a su cara.

– Es suficiente...– dijo lentamente.

Dejé de mirarla súbitamente consciente de que no le agradaba que lo hiciera más bien le transmití algo que venía pensando desde hacia tiempo.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– la consideraba valiente, era cierto.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía – dijo ella como si se sintiera mal consigo misma.

– Aun así creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

Ella tragó y dijo:

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta – dijo aun mas resentida que antes, pensé en ella y su vida y solo pude decir para consolarla un poco.

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Oliver se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – paró en ese momento y supe que le era más doloroso y odioso hablar de su hermana, definitivamente supe que la odiaba por quitarle el novio y luego empezó a hablar más firmemente, de repente me sentí como si estuviera en el colegio y la maestra estuviera dictando la lección – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella.–

La miré a los ojos preguntándome si tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma como lo parecía y deduje que tenía razón, su autoestima debía estar por los suelos, empezó a hablarme de cómo se suponía que nos habíamos conocido y de lo que iba a ser nuestra relación ante su madre, la escuché a medias pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle otra vez.

Esto tenía pinta de ser muy interesante.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente. MaraG.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando!

Tienen teorías de lo que va a pasar?

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Saluditos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	4. Calido

**Draco**

En al auto procuré no mirarla o al menos no mientras ella lo notase, me había sentado con ella en la parte de atrás, disimuló bien la tercera vez que mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, clavada sin razón en la mano que apoyaba en mi pierna, donde tenía un anillo de oro con un grabado. Me lo había dado mi madre antes de morir usando las palabras "_Dáselo a la persona que logre robarte el corazón, como un símbolo de amor_". Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie y dudaba mucho que lo fuera a hacer al menos pronto.

Finalmente entre mirada va y viene llegamos al aeropuerto y me di cuenta en cuanto bajamos que Hermione se iba rápidamente junto con el hombre que cargaba las maletas. Se había alejado de mi como si yo le diera miedo, y era una sensación extraña ya que yo solía producir otro tipo de "_sensaciones_" en las de su género. La miré alejarse y me pregunté que clase de vida había llevado. Seguramente había crecido en un colegio de monjas o algo así. Tenía la espalda rígida como si llevara un palo de escoba atado a ella, y la verdad había inseguridad en su manera de caminar. Eso ya lo había visto antes, claro, pero pensé en que nadie que la viera tan alejada de mi pensaría siquiera en que compartimos una relación si ella parecía querer huir del que era su novio, su hermana tendría un motivo más para burlarse de ella si descubría la verdad. Al ser consciente de eso me molesto sobremanera la "_molestia_" que sentí en ese momento. Era casi una sensación de lastima por aquella mujercita. Seguramente había sido duro que la dejaran plantada así tan de repente. A mí nunca me había pasado, eso de ser rechazado, si era sincero, pero creí entender cómo se sentía, en fin ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando tuvimos los tiquetes entramos a la sala de espera y nos sentamos como siempre lo más alejado del otro en la misma silla, cuando la miré para interrogarla vi que tenia la mirada fija al frente y que luego como si lo que viera la dejara ciega, cogió rápida y vorazmente una revista de la mesita del lado y la plantó sobre su rostro de revés. Miré en la dirección que ella acababa de dejar y vi acaramelados a la señorita Lovegood y a su novio y caí en cuenta del porque de la actitud de Hermione Granger. Debía estar rememorando los momentos que había vivido con su querido novio. Si, le era difícil, definitivamente difícil, debía hacerlo llevadero pero se notaba que sufría más de lo que aparentaba, como pensé antes iba a ser difícil hacer creíble lo nuestro si ella continuaba con esa actitud, vi por la forma de sus blancos nudillos que aferraba con fuerza los bordes de la revista en un intento vano de autocompasión, pero dudaba mucho que leyera al revés a menos que se tratara de un crucigrama cosa que una revista de modas no ofrecía.

Sonreí de lado, a pesar de todo era divertido ver como huía de su cruda realidad y no es que me regodeara, solo es que lo hacía tan torpemente que me daba gracia, ¡Bah! En fin, me moví disimuladamente hacia ella y le rocé la mano con los dedos, su palo de escoba en la espalda se envaró y de sus labios brotó un extraño sonido de sorpresa, puse toda mi mano sobre la de ella que sentí fría, y luego cogí la revista para al menos ponérsela al derecho y la miré a los ojos tratando de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, el que ella quisiera tomar.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos momentos como si la sorprendiera mi acción lo cual me llevo a pensar que su ex novio era un completo bastardo con ella. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente como si despejara una idea absurda y me dijo en voz baja para que la señorita Lovegood no lo notara.

– Lo siento –

Centré mi mirada en ella y me acerqué un poco más, despacio, sin ninguna intención de asustarla, pero hablando casi en su mismo todo de voz.

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Hermione –

Escuché que un sonido muy parecido al anterior salía de su garganta y que hiperventilaba un poco, también vi que una risa temblorosa se daba de lado en sus labios y yo me pregunté a mi mismo porque demonios le estaba mirando la boca.

– No me gusta mucho mi nombre así que puedes llamarme Mione a veces – explicó. Para ser sinceros a mí me gustaba ese nombre, el completo, pero Mione me gustaba aun más así que le dije para adularla, no como el gigoló, sino como el hombre educado que mi madre había pretendido que fuera:

– Mione…– sentí que se estremecía un poco – Hermoso…me parece bien…te hace honor –

Súbitamente el color en sus mejillas aumentó y eso me pareció tan desnudo de artificio que la miré por largo rato, al tiempo que me decía no se qué acerca de que era un maestro en el arte…y luego me dijo algo que le sonó como a niña haciendo preguntas en clase.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cual debería ser mi comportamiento? –

Lo pensé por unos segundos, me estaba pidiendo una lección y, como hombre, quería dársela. Me llevó eso a creer que mi suposición de que había sido criada en un colegio de monjas o algo así era más que cierta, y estuve también seguro de que no había estado con su novio, ¿Seria virgen?

– Bueno...– dije lentamente – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos...– bajé la mirada y vi la suya cerca de la mía, se la toqué con la punta de mis dedos, que sintieron la suavidad y la fragilidad de sus nudillos. Vi que sonreía pero esta vez no había curiosidad ni nada por el estilo en la sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se daba cuando alguien aceptaba algo triste y resignadamente, le di un lento apretón en la mano para que me pusiera atención, seguí con la lección.

– Debes mirarme a los ojos porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – Me moví en la silla hasta quedar muy junto a ella, para que su olor de mujer empezara a penetrar por mi nariz, sentí que tembló – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo – Bueno si que parecía un pajarito, temblaba por todo.

Bajó la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero acababa de decirle que debía mirarme a los ojos y no lo estaba cumpliendo, tomé su mentón en mi mano y la obligué a mirarme. Si bien iba a intentar algo más atrevido, ella lo había pedido, solo la estaba instruyendo aunque era de lo más interesante, era como estar en la cama con alguien sin experiencia y darle lecciones sobre como sentir placer.

Bueno, la iba a besar, los novios lo hacían y debíamos ensayar cuanto antes ya que al parecer tiempo era lo que no teníamos. Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – Le dije sobre su boca, esa que había estado mirando antes, era una boca inocente, parecía casi de niña. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y en ese momento recibí el beso más extraño de mi vida. Normalmente toda, mujer a la que besaba se lanzaba con la boca abierta exigiendo mas pero ahí estaba yo besando la fina línea comprimida de su boca, tan fría como su mano, eran labios suaves y pequeños, pero sabía ya por su textura y su forma que era una boca diseñada para los besos. Quería mas y no sabía porque así que intenté hacerlo más apasionado pero ella se apartó al instante completamente aterrorizada. Maldije a su novio una vez más.

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– dijo para intentar disimular, luego vi que lo decía en serio ya que miró hacia el frente donde aquellos dos tórtolos aun no habían terminado lo suyo. Se sentó y se alisó la inexistente arruga de los pantalones que llevaba y miró hacia el frente ignorándome, pero yo había visto. Ahora era más que consiente…Y lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

**Hermione **

Cuando nos llamaron al abordaje me puse de pie, pero contrario a lo que mi voluntad me dictaba no me mantuve a mas de dos pasos de Draco, esto pareció gustarle y pensé que creyó que su lección había tenido efecto en mi, y si tenía razón a pesar de ser por un motivo distinto, el beso…aquel beso tan casto como los que siempre compartía con Oliver, pero él había intentado llegar a mas y yo como una cobarde me alejé, si antes mi curiosidad era mínima ahora era demasiado grande, no sé por qué me entraron esos calores y prisas por acabar de una vez con la condenada virginidad, el motivo casi final por que el Oliver me había dejado, si me desinhibía estaba segura de que conseguiría un novio que me quisiera, si me hacia una experta en el sexo, ataría al hombre para siempre si…

"_Un moment_o" ¿Acaso mi puritana y estúpida mente acababa de pensar eso? ¿Era yo quien estaba teniendo todos esos pensamientos calientes? Miré al hombre que había a mi lado, de él manaba un poder sexual del que nunca había sido consiente, tal vez porque Oliver no lo tenía. Oliver….Oliver , el maldito…Me había dañado todo. Quería confiar en que algún día encontraría a alguien que me amara, pero el amor en esta época de la vida ya no existía y no lo iba a encontrar, existía la convivencia pacífica y los acuerdos matrimoniales, pero la gente ya no veía ni tenía amor y mi terca mente se negaba a creer que había dejado de existir… El amor…Pensé en que ahora el sexo era la base de todo….bien, que así fuera.

"_Ya basta_"

Sentí que la espalda me sudaba e intenté calmarme, era más que suficiente. Entramos al avión y me tocó compartir silla con Draco porque evidentemente Luna quería tener a Neville para sí. Me senté al lado de la ventana y sonreí a Draco para que no se sintiera tan incomodo como yo en esa situación, él, amablemente, se poso a mi lado y me sonrió igual, de repente sentí que podía confiar en el sabiendas de que era la última persona en la que me permitiría hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole y con ganas de contarle toda mi vida para que entendiera mis razones. Supe que necesitaba un amigo del sexo opuesto para que me entendiera, él no se lo contaría a nadie, nunca hablaba de sus clientes o eso suponía yo.

Empecé por la conversación convencional, como había crecido y mis viajes…pareció interesado así que me explayé toda, y debo decir que cuando eso pasaba si alguien me tapaba la boca las palabras se me empezaban a salir letreros en la cara, o brotaban de las partes más insospechadas de mi cuerpo.

– Entonces mi madre me tuvo que limpiar porque todo el contenido del inodoro lo tenía como mascarilla en mi cara. –

Conté sin pensar esa vergonzosa experiencia de la niñez, pero mi memoria funcionaba bien y empecé a reírme sin control, aun me causaba risa acordarme de ello, y seguí riendo sin saber si estaba aburrido incomodo o lo que fuera. Cuando me calmé lo sorprendí otra vez mirándome fijamente como si quisiera ver algo más de mí que la simple cara y la piel que cubría a esta…

– ¿Y tú? – le pregunte. Prácticamente acababa de contarle toda mi vida.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas –

– Vamos, algo debió ser… – dije intentando animarlo a que hablara.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pase huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dijo simplemente como restándole importancia, lo miré intentando descifrarlo tal como él hacia conmigo pero si me era difícil leer a Oliver, mucho más era hacerlo con él.

– Lo siento, si te incomoda que te pregunte… – dije no muy segura de cómo reaccionar –

Se volvió con una mirada severa y me dijo:

– Si, me molesta un poco – Tan rápido como llegó su mirada se marchó, y me tranquilicé. El hecho de que un hombre que siempre tuviera la expresión tan serena y que de repente apareciera esa mirada asesina era aterrador al menos para mí.

Me quedé callada en ese momento por que sentí que la había pifiado. Él no habló mas y eso me hizo ver que sí se sentía incomodo cuando le hablé de mi vida. No sé por qué saqué esa conclusión y me lastimó un poco. Cuando el sol se posó sobre mi ventana dejé que la luz me diera para calentarme el rostro, tenía la piel fría desde hace tiempo, supuse que era debido a los nervios, la verdad no había comido nada, pero ni falta me hacia…no quería que el nerviosismo me hiciera vomitar, no dejaría que mi estomago me hiciera poner en ridículo. Me dio sueño, así que me recosté en la silla aun con la cara hacia el sol…esperando una vez más que todo saliera bien.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron pero cuando desperté y fijé solo mis ojos en el azul del océano, supe que mi tiempo había llegado a su fin, ya estaba camino, allí y no había marcha atrás y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto tal vez saltar de un paracaídas y ahogarme en el océano y que en vez de llegar con mi presencia a la casa de mi madre. Llegarían con mi ramo de flores de entierro, o bien me podía asar en el horno del avión y todos lo considerarían un accidente…. ¡Ay Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando?. Estaba más niña que de costumbre.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Draco en la silla, estaba reclinada y toda la longitud de su cuerpo saltó a mis ojos. Dormido se veía peor de guapo, su expresión serena, como si nada ni nadie le preocupara, sus brazos poderosos cruzados sobre el pecho…era definitivamente un hombre de los buenos, buenos…Ojala el que consiguiera para mi fuese la mitad de lo que Draco era…Sin pensarlo saqué mi mano fuera de la cobija y pasé mis dedos sobre su mejilla, debió notar lo fría que estaba mi piel ya que se estremeció un poco pero no llego a despertarse…su piel era limpia, fina como él…desearía…

Toqué sus labios con un mínimo roce recordándolos sobre los míos. No supe si estaba despierto o dormido, pero uno de sus brazos se desenroscó de su pecho y me tomó del hombro para hacerme caer con fuerza sobre él…Cuando mi mejilla dio contra ese sitio fui consciente de sus músculos y de su dureza…

Me estremecí, eso no tenía nada que ver con la flacidez de Oliver Wood, nunca sería tan perfecto…En ese momento lo sentí mío, al menos así, y me imagine despertar en una cama en esa posición pero sin nada de ropa en nuestra unión…

Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo y me removí para acomodarme mejor, lo hice, conseguí comodidad como si ese pecho amplio y poderoso estuviera diseñado para sostener mi cabezota, sonreí y me volví a dormir, dando gracias al cielo por encontrar comodidad al menos por ahora.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos próximamente. **

* * *

Hola, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tuve tiempo… ni internet... :(

Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D Gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, son los mejores!

Ahora…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe .P


	5. Llegamos

**Draco**

Cuando dimos pasos fuera de la sala de espera, tomé mi maleta esperando a que Hermione se alejara lo más que podía de mí, "_Como si eso le fuera a servir de algo_". Cuando miré de reojo a mis hombros vi que estaba justo tras de mí, incluso demasiado cerca, sonreí lentamente, así que era de las que aceptaba las cosas que le decían sin rechistar. Ajusté el paso para que quedáramos hombro con hombro y así caminamos hasta que entramos en el avión, cuando lo hicimos, vi que mi tiquete marcaba la fila 12, silla B, esas eran las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, suspiré.

Dejé mi equipaje de mano en la parte de arriba y me senté. Hermione, que veía detrás de mí, señaló la silla antes de que yo me sentara, ella iba al lado de la ventana, le cedí el paso, como caballero que era, y ella lo hizo, pude ver por la rigidez de sus hombros que estaba nerviosa, respiraba demasiado profundo y su pulso temblaba ligeramente, no sabía qué era lo que la ponía así, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo.

Empezó a hablar y le puse atención educadamente, aunque la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella parecía querer hacerlo así que le deje que llevara la voz cantante, le sonreí, a pesar de que sus anécdotas no me importaban. Había un ánima casi infantil en su manera de contarla, como si se divirtiera haciendo eso. Miré a su cara, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada, pero había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba pensar en ella de manera infantil, sus ojos no compartían la alegría de sus mejillas y labios. Cuando contó una anécdota de su infancia, comenzó a reír más desmesuradamente como si aun conservara un vivo recuerdo de esa parte de su vida y reía sin parar, cerró los ojos y rio aun más. Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y me dediqué a observar su rostro. Cuando se calmó me miró y salió con la pregunta más insospechada.

– ¿Y tú? – me dijo con los ojos aun llorosos.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas – Le dije tratando de zafarme.

– Vamos – dijo insistiendo – Algo debió ser... –

Pero yo no iba a contarle nada de mí, no me interesaba que me conociera en absoluto.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pasé huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dije rápidamente apartando mi mirada de su cara

– Lo siento– dijo en voz baja – Si te incomoda que te pregunte… –

– Si, me molesta un poco – dije, la volví a observar y pareció encontrar algo que le dio miedo en mi fugaz mirada de odio, la que rápidamente me apresure a eliminar.

Se quedó callada, y supe que le había hecho algo. Sentí una curiosa y pequeña picada en el pecho que supuse era lastima. Siguió callada y yo hice lo mismo.

Miré hacia la pantalla de él TV que tenia frente a mi silla y miré la película que daba sin ningún interés, una romanticona que dejé pasar sin ponerle realmente atención a su contenido. Cuando me cansé me quite los auriculares y me repantigué en la silla cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, cerré los ojos pero no había pizca de sueño en mi. Eso era malo, al menos para el montón de trabajo que me esperaba. No importaba si no era esa clase de trabajo igual iba a ser agotador actuar tanto, en especial con esta señorita que más bien parecía una niñita.

Conté mis inspiraciones para ver si me daba sueño. Repentinamente sentí el trazado de una piel sedosa sobre mi mejilla izquierda, la mano estaba fría pero no por eso me estremecí, me había tomado por sorpresa la suavidad de esa piel. Pensé que después de todo si estaba frente a una niña, y si lo meditaba bien jamás una mano tan suave había rodado por mi cara. Seguí con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar mi cuerpo, que reaccionó de la manera más extraña ante ese ligero roce, pero no desconocida. Fue cuando sentí los dedos sobre mis labios, estaba como memorizando su forma... ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sin pensar en lo que hacía y rogando porque ella siguiera pensando que estaba dormido, saqué mi brazo de su nudo y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Si seguía tocándome de esa manera se daría cuenta de mi estado y eso me perjudicaría un poco, especialmente con alguien como ella. Sentí el hueso suave de su pómulo sobre mi pectoral izquierdo y ella se acomodó. No se movió mucho y después de unos minutos, por lo reposado de su respiración, supe que estaba dormida. Sonreí por lo bajo pero en un rincón de mi mente guarde la sensación tan poderosa que sentí cuando ella me tocó pensando que estaba dormido. La archivé y la guardé con llave, esperando que allí se quedara olvidada. Mi nariz tan cerca de sus cabellos inspiró su aroma, su perfume penetró por mi nariz alertando mis sentidos. Ahí estaba otra vez su olor a mujer, era... un shampoo con frutos rojos era...excitante...inocente...

Otra vez obligué mi cuerpo a reaccionar y a hundir ese olor femenino en donde ya tenía archivado su tacto, "¡_Basta cuerpo_!" me dije. Seguí intentando contar ovejas esperando que la somnolencia me llegara.

* * *

**Hermione**

Algo me arrancó del sueño que cómodamente estaba teniendo. En él las escenas entre Draco y yo eran de lo mas censurable, pero eran placenteras así que no las censuré de mis recuerdos, me moví un poco e hice cuenta de todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi mano que estaba apoyada sobre el musculoso pectoral de quien ese momento hacia de mi almohada, luego mi otro brazo apoyado a un lado y mi cabeza totalmente sobre el pecho de él, sentí deseos de besarlo, un deseo irracional, un deseo que una virgen no debía tener, pero estaba segura de que cualquier virgen de 25 años como yo, harta de ese tabú, sentiría. Pero pensé que ya era hora de salir de mi ensoñación, especialmente cuando escuché a la azafata decirnos que era hora de abrochar nuestros cinturones. Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos sobrevolando Australia.

Me desperté del todo sintiendo pegajosos los ojos, lo hice rápidamente y note que casi golpeo a Draco en el mentón con mi cabeza. ¡Dios, era una torpe!

Sin mirarlo arregle rápidamente mis cabellos, pero algo me decía que él si me estaba mirando, cuando volví a verlo con una sonrisa para disimular, y vi su cara tan inmaculada como si no hubiera dormido nada y hubiera estado todo el tiempo despierto. A ver si me explicaba, mi aspecto debía ser el de una persona que recién se levanta, con los ojos rojos, el cabello desmechado y aliento a barro, pero él estaba tan inmaculado...

Me metí goma de mascar en la boca, ya que no pude lavar mis dientes. Me entraron ganas de reñirlo por no haberme despertado antes, pero luego me lo pensé ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría interrumpido mis sueños, plagados de él.

Miré hacia la ventana, y luego sentí que él era quien estaba apuntando mi cinturón, le sonreí nerviosamente, tal como me sentía, faltaban pocas horas para ver a mi madre y para saber si la parodia iba a ser creíble. Aterrizamos en completo orden, y luego bajamos del avión. Cuando pasé por el lado de Draco, no sé si fue mi impresión pero sentí que inspiraba con más fuerza de lo normal, como quien está tratando de captar un olor especial para grabarlo en la mente. No me volví por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo y pensé que era una tonta por que había pensado eso. Salimos del avión y como me lo temí estaba haciendo un calor terrible, mientras esperábamos la maleta, me quité el sweater que llevaba y me lo até a la cintura, luego me hice al lado de Luna para recibir mi maleta. Cuando la vi, de color azul claro, me acerqué a tomarla y sentí que la mano de Draco se posaba sobre la mía, la aparté bruscamente al sentir la grande y viril mano. Lo miré, vi que sonreía un poco y me decía:

– Por favor. Déjame ayudarte –

Yo seguí pendiente de su boca y luego me obligué a reaccionar, Luna recibió sus maletas y tal como Draco me ayudo a mi Neville la ayudó a ella. Conseguimos un carrito y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Me acerqué a Draco y le di las últimas indicaciones, lo hice rápidamente pero en términos mundanos para que quedara claro, esta vez sí pareció entender. Cuando salimos, empecé a hiperventilar esperando que no se me notara. Como dije antes mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

Subimos pero apenas fui consciente de mi y su cercanía, definitivamente me di cuenta de que esto ya se había salido de mis manos, yo no tenía el control, lo tenía Luna y esperaba que todo fuera bien a partir de ese momento. Ella dio las indicaciones al conductor y salimos hacia la Rivera, miré hacia la ventana y sentí que Draco me tomaba la mano, lo miré y él me dio un ligero apretón. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dijo:

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien –

– Si...– dije no muy segura pero de alguna manera gracias a él, fortalecida, estaba segura de que iba a llevar mejor la situación que yo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al lujoso barrio sentí que mi miedo crecía. Miles de preguntas atolondraron mi cabeza pero tenía la mano de Draco para apoyarme. Finalmente alcancé a divisar la casa de mi madre, grande como a ella le gustaba y con su antejardín tan floreado como el que más. Luna y Neville bajaron y el conductor ayudó con las maletas. Yo me quedé estática pero Draco tiró suavemente de mi brazo para que bajara y cuando estuve fuera posó ese brazo sobre mis hombros sin dejar descargar peso en él. A lo lejos divisé que había una cara en la ventana mirándonos y supe que mi madre se iba a enterar pronto.

Recibimos las maletas y le pagamos al del taxi. Draco haló de mi otra vez, porque parecía que no era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos. Esto era muy difícil. Luna me alcanzó y me susurro al oído palabras de aliento de las cuales entendí casi la mitad. Me obligué a caminar despacio al ritmo de Draco, y el que él marcaba y a poner una sonrisa soñadora en mi cara. La puerta cada vez se hacía más grande y yo cada vez me sentía más pequeña. Cuando llegamos ahí sentí el deseo de convertirme en una pelota muy pequeña y salir rodando lejos de ese sitio, pero ya era tarde porque Luna había tocado la campana.

Mi madre apareció en el umbral con un vaporoso vestido de florecillas que no le sentaba nada bien. Con una flamante y fingida sonrisa miró a Luna y esta a ella y la saludó cortésmente.

– Luna... ¿Como estas..?.– mi madre tenía inquina con Luna, ella quería casarla también, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual Luna había dejado a su novio ni que había estado en una unidad psiquiátrica, para ella Luna era el promedio de chica rebelde solterona que no conseguiría marido a pesar de tener menos años que yo, pero se quedó callada cuando Luna introdujo a Neville en la presentación.

– Este es mi novio Neville – dijo Luna tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

Lo que vio también lo vio mal, dado que sabía que su familia era de nuestros primos segundos, Luna le dirigió una sonrisa ensoñadora y mi madre otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Cuando Luna y Neville siguieron los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron al verme.

– Hermione – dijo con aplomo, se inclinó a darme un beso y abrazarme cuando lo hizo me dijo – ¿Donde está él? –

¡Auch! Mi madre era el dechado de la imprudencia. Me aparté de ella sonriendo nerviosamente y Draco cruzó el umbral y se presentó.

– Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Draco Malfoy, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo – Esto lo dijo en un perfecto y educado acento que me hizo estremecer, mi madre también parecía estar pasando por la misma situación.

– Hola Draco...soy Mónica...D...Granger – ella extendió la mano y él se la besó con galantería mirándola a los ojos. Evidentemente sabia el efecto que esa mirada estaba teniendo sobre mi madre, porque había tenido el mismo efecto sobre mí, – Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo, por qué situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...– Empezó a hablar rápidamente.

– Madre...– susurré ferozmente. ¡Dios! como la odié en ese momento.

– De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Draco, sigue por favor – Ambos empezamos a entrar siguiendo a Luna y Neville.

La casa estaba pintorescamente decorada, el papel tapiz era diferente a como lo recordaba, cuando aún era novia de Oliver.

– ¿Y papa? – pregunté cuando no lo vi por ahí, aun buscándolo.

– Salió – le dio una significativa mirada a Draco y luego a mí como si se tratara de una persona de menor intelecto – Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... –

Mi madre calló, al parecer pensaba que mi hermana no era tema importante, pero yo la contradecía con el pensamiento porque sabía que ella quería hablar de Astoria, era la que estaba a punto de casarse y con mi ex prometido.

Llamó a su ama y le pidió que nos diera algo de comer, el ama se retiró y ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Luna y a Neville acerca de su relación. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba dejándonos a Draco y a mí para el final, nos dejaron una serie de panecillos y té. Yo comí ávidamente, parecía que las fuertes emociones me abrían el apetito, contrario a otras personas.

Vi que Draco tomaba una taza de té solamente. Comimos en silencio y luego ella empezó, tal como yo lo pensaba. Apreté la mano de Draco a modo de advertencia.

– Y dime Draco, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? –

– En un casino...– Empezó el, rogué porque su memoria fuera igual de buena a su acento – Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir – dijo él levantando su tasa a modo de brindis y sonriendo cortésmente – No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono. Estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Bien, pensé, si lo recordaba. Lo miré y ambos nos sonreímos.

– Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...– La miré con horror, ¿Porque mi madre tenía que manifestar lo que pensaba de mi en voz alta? Sentí que la sonrisa que había exhalado antes resbalaba perdida en mi rostro.

– No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla, suegra – Me quede helada cuando uso ese apelativo – Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi y de su cuerpo también...– Mi mano tembló, él no podía estar diciendo eso con tanta convicción, era un actor formidable.

Mi madre pareció tomar eso por el otro sentido, el sexual, seguramente pensaba que me había acostado ya con Draco.

– Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Oliver... tu hermana dijo...– se calló cuando la miré y cuando mencionó a mi hermana sentí que mi cuello se contraía y no me pude quedar callada.

– La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana, madre, así que...solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste –

– Hermione, tu novio está presente...– dijo ella sin molestarse en bajar la voz, yo era una tonta, pero ella era la mujer más imprudente que jamás había conocido.

Me volví a Draco y le tomé la mano, lo miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle el mensaje que quería.

– Draco me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que esté contenta –

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome, aunque no pude ver sus emociones. Me puse de pie y le dije a mi madre:

– Si no te importa desearía irme a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Supongo que mi habitación seguirá siendo la misma y la de Draco... –

– Draco dormirá contigo– dijo ella abruptamente.

– Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación...– empecé, desesperada, esos por supuesto que no eran mis planes.

– Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados – dijo haciendo a un lado toda la gazmoñería con la que me había criado en un parpadeo. Quise saber si con Astoria habia sido igual de despreocupada pero ya sabía la respuesta – Vamos, les indicaré la suya también Luna y Neville...–

Nos pusimos de pie, eso no me lo esperaba, especialmente de la conservadora de mi madre, pero supuse que viviendo con la zorra de mi hermana, sus ideas eran más liberadas ahora. Suspiré y sentí que Draco miraba a mi madre de una manera extraña, como si la odiara...

Subimos las escaleras. Ella nos estaba diciendo cosas que no entendí, en mis planes no estaba compartir la habitación con Draco, eso traspasaba los límites de la privacidad que había querido tener respecto a él. Esperaba que no me atacara una combustión espontánea al estar cerca.

* * *

Bueno, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero… ha habido problemas…

Pero, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Desde ahora en adelante voy a actualizar como he prometido que lo haría.

Entonces…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
